Is it a dream? Or is it a reality?
by Guava-Tea
Summary: Dilandau is not the only insane member of the evil forces. What happens when he meets a girl that is twice as blood thirsty and will stop at nothing to get her way. But two others from another world come to help and change the fate of Gaya. What will h


Blood oozed from the cuts as Cary held her arm with a satisfying grin on her face. Her blue eyes reflected both the fear and a satanic pleasure with the draining of the red drops of blood from her paling skin. The drops echoed in the burning silence that had once bothered her so much but was now nothing more then a constant state of suspension. Her blond hair was limp as the sweat continued to drip off of her, mixing with the blood, making a somewhat sticky paste that stuck to various areas of her mutilated body.  
  
As she stood her once white tank top clung to her body, but was now so blood soaked that it had taken on the red shade that surrounded Cary's entire being. Her body shook as she walked towards the fallen buildings and chaos stricken streets. Blood began to pour from the small cuts covering her body as she continued to step towards the hell that she had lived in her entire life and was yet again about to enter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Have a nightmare?" Dilandau's voice echoed from the dark room as Cary sat up somewhat quickly feeling the sweat on her brow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cary asked in a somewhat high devilish voice as she stood and walked over to Dinaldau who's gaze had been stolen by a purple flame. Covering Cary's plae skin was only a large man's shirt which allowed the cold air to pearce her delicate skin. Her long golden hair was unbrushed but seemed to be as it fell to the end of her back in a shinning mass that was only enhanced by the single flame.  
  
"I think that question at hand is what are you doing here." Dilandau smiled devishly as his eyes became wide. He held out his hand and rapidly pushed the candle off the table where it was extinguished on the stone floor.  
  
"What do you think?" Cary smiled as she leaned down and bite the tip of Dilandau's soft ear.  
  
Dilandau turned and shoved Cary up against the stone wall with a loud thud. Cary smiled with delight as pain traveled through her back and all through her boney body. Dilandau looked at her and began to kiss her neck while she continued to laugh in delight. The room remained dark as her laughter echoed off of the stone walls that encased the cold sensation that floated over the two.  
  
"Cary-sama." A soft voice came from the hallway as the door opened emitting a light that cause both Dilandau and Cary to squint. "Gomen!" Gatti bowed as he saw the annoyed look on both their faces.  
  
Dilandau let go of Cary as she walked over to Gatti who was straining from shaking of fright. His blond hair was highlighted with the bright florecent lights in the large hallway directly outside of Cary's and Dilandau's quarters. She suductively walked behind that 15 year old and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it you want?" Dilandau asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Folken-sama wishs to see both of you." Gatti choaked out as Cary began to run her fingers through his golden strands of hair.  
  
"That man." Cary said as she pushed away from Gatti and walked back into the dark room.  
  
"Folken..." Dilandau whispered under his breath as he stormed out of the dark room with a very angry expression plastored on his face. Gatti bowed and left Cary as he flowed Dilandau, walking very fast in order to keep up.  
  
"Dilandau-sama?" Gatti asked as he heard Dilandau speaking softly.  
  
"Folken is asking for it." Dilandau said as he spoke up. "Have the Dragonslayers assembled?" Dilandau said in a more serious tone as he two large metal doors swung open before him. As he continued to walk he sat in a throne with two dragonslayers on either side and the others standing before him in attention. He took a seat and immedetaly began to think about what was about to happen as a devilish grin formed on his thin lips.  
  
Cary continued to glared as she put her long hair up in a braied bun as she looked at herself in the mirror. Replacing the white shirt was a black crushed velvet dress that clung to her body tightly with a gold belt that hung unevenly on her hip. The bottom came down past her feet with a semi long train following her that looked somewhat like the drapping sleeves at the end.  
  
"Cary-sama?" Another childish voice said from the hallway as Cary spun around with a devilish look in her eye. As she looked at the cracked doorway she sighed as she saw Shesta standing in attention.  
  
"Nani?" Cary said annoyed as she returned to the mirror to finish putting her hair up in an appropriate fashion to address the emporer.  
  
"Folken-sama wanted me to deliver this message." Shesta bowed as he handed her the scroll and walked back towards Dilandau's briefing room.  
  
Cary opened the scroll and looked at the offical writing and smiled as she continued to read on. "I didn't know you had it in you Folken." Cary whispered to herslef as she closed the scroll and walked out of the room without even bothering to close the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Hollie brushed a piece of her curly sand colored hair away from her determined eyes. She gently placed a wire to the side as she saw through her magnified eye the small switch that was her ultimate goal. She was in nothing more then jeans and a baggy black top as she continued to work.  
  
BRING! The bell rang making Hollie jump and causing the device to fall on the dirty tile floor. She looked up annoyed at the clock which read 3:00.  
  
"Tomorrow we can finish." The teacher said as the students packed their bags and bowed as they left the small classroom that was packed full.  
  
"Sensei." Hollie said as she walked up to the front and bowed before the teacher who smiled happily. "My project fell on the ground." Hollie said as she placed the metal object on the desk.  
  
"Ohh! It's ok." The teacher said as he lifted it and inspected the obviously broken item that he held in his hands.  
  
"Arigato." Hollie bowed as she left the classroom only to be greated by her friend Casey.  
  
"Ohiyo!" Casey smiled as she ran up to Hollie who continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Hollie smiled a little and then rolled her eyes as she looked back at the chem lab.  
  
"Another though day?" Casey asked as she and her friend hugged.  
  
"Yeah, the stupid bell made me drop the whole damn thing on the floor!" Hollie said exasperated as they began to walk down the crowded hallways. It had been two years since their parents had transfered to Japan and they two girls had become instant friends. They made a few new friends at the school but most treated them as outsiders and the two willingly took those very roles.  
  
"It's ok." Casey said as they exited the large school building to enter an even more crowded street. The sun made the two squint as they walked through the large crowds and continued talking about the events of the day which caused them to laugh histerically. Although they had lived there for two years people still looked at them as if they were turists but the pair didn't mind at all, they continued to mind their own buisness as they reached the subway.  
  
"I wanna get out of here." Casey said softly as she looked at the ground.  
  
"What?" Hollie asked not being able to hear with all the noise around them.  
  
"I want to get out of here." Casey repeated louder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't feel like I belong and I don't like it." Casey said as she continued to stare into space. There was a serious look on her face that Hollie had never seen before and somehow she knew that she was honestly uncomfortable and truely wished to be somewhere else.  
  
The two rode the rest of the way in silence until they reached their stop. As the two got off the cold air hit their faces making chills run up and down their spines as they walked towards the setting sun. Hollie finally decided to ask her friend about it because it was burning in the back of her mind.  
  
"Why do you want to leave?"  
  
"I feel so out of place here." Casey said sadly.  
  
"I know you told me that. But I don't understand why."  
  
"Because where ever I go I get looked at like a naive forgein girl that has no idea what she is doing. We have been here two years and the teachers still give us easy assignments because they don't think we can do it. All of the people won't accept us because we look different. I can't stand it!" Casey said loudly as she kicked the dirt.  
  
"I know what you are going through, I am too but we have to show them that we are better then that." Hollie said as she rethought all of the times that she had been looked at strangley and so forth.  
  
"I wish there was someplace else we could go where we would be accepted." Casey thought and with that simple phrase the pair's journey was truely about to begin.  
  
* * *  
  
"You are truely foolish Folken." Cary thought to herself as she sat besides the man covered in shadows. His face remained covered with darkness although there was a small candle near the side of his face. His breathing was deep and low as he seemed to hum a tune under his breath.  
  
Dilandau bowed before the two with a grim look on his face as he saw Cary sit next to Folken who in the dark grinned with a devilish smile. Cary looked at Folken and rolled her eyes as she sat down in a small stone throne. She was in her formal attire that she was in when she left her room and held the note in her clenched hand as she looked at Dilandau with such anexity in his face, making her laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Folken asked as he looked at Cary who grew silent.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." She said as she stood and walked towards the door, the train of her dress following behind her.  
  
"Stop!" Folken spoke loudly making Cary stop in her place directly before the door. "You know what you must do, don't be hasty." He stated before she turned to face him.  
  
"I don't think it is me that should be informed of being hasty, the warning should go to you." She smiled devilshly as she turned and walked out of the newly opened doors.  
  
As they closed Folken turned his gaze to Dilandau who continued to look at the closed door, thinking of what she had said earlier. He knew that she was planning something but he didn't know what.  
  
"Dilandau. Don't think of betraying me. Her time will come soon enough." He smiled as he motioned for Dilandau to leave.  
  
Compling to this Dilandau stood and bowed as he left the dark hall and headed towards Cary's chamber's alone yet again. He needed to know what she was going to do and if it was risky enough to work. Meanwhile Folken remained in solitude in darkness as he smiled to himself as he plotted his true plan and how he would bring about their destruction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What was that all about?" Dilandau asked as he slammed the doors to her chamber. It remained dark as usual and was lite by small burning candals. Cary sat infront of a mirror while she was brushing her long hair by running a silver comb through the blond strands.  
  
"Why do you always ask about the things that I do?" She questioned softly while continuing to brush her hair. Dilandau continued to stare at her evily, seeing that Cary obviously did not care what he was asking.  
  
"Because you are asking to be killed." He stated angrely as he walked to her and grabbed her hand causing her to drop the brush.  
  
She glared angerly up at him and smiled at the same time. "Why do you care?" Dilandau couldn't help but wonder why. It was strange how he felt and he didn't know why he was worrying about her, but he couldn't deny that he was. "Katrina..." Cary said as she turned her head over her shoulder.  
  
Out of the darkness a figure appeared. Dilandau looked at the tall blond closly, taking in her calm eyes that were full of fury and vengance. Her blond hair was short and pulled back into a tight ponytail as to keep it from her face. She was in a pair of tight black leather pants that showed off her slender but muscular figure. Covering her black tank top was a white cape that had feathers surrounding her neck.  
  
"Yes." She said sternly while bowing her head.  
  
"Go and find Aenne. Our plan will begin shortly." Cary thought as she continued to look at the distracted Dilandau.  
  
"Very well." Katrina said before returning to the shadows.  
  
"What do you think of her Dilandau?" Cary smiled as she took back her hand with a hard tug. She knew what Dilandau was thinking by the color his cheecks were turning. "Your emotions run past your mind Dilandau. You would be wise not to let Folken know this." Cary said as she reached for the brush and began to comb her hair again.  
  
Dilandau angerly walked out of the chamber and slammed the door again. He stayed outside unable to move until he heard a loud laughter comming for Cary's room. Her voice shot through him and caused him to shiver, her coldness, inablitity to accept things, it made him angry as he realized they were the same. He turned away leaving Cary alone in her insanity and walked to find out what she was really up to and to put a stop to it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Casey..." Hollie said as she saw her friend run down the empty street. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her but didn't know how. Honestly she was feeling the same way but she had to be strong for her family and Casey's. So much had happened to them and they couldn't chicken out now, they just couldn't.  
  
"I hate it here!" Casey said as she slowed down and stopped by a park that was empty. She looked at it's simplicity and how beautiful it looked. She missed her park that she used to walk to with her friend, she missed Portland's rainy weather, her smiling friends, the dances, everything. Japan was nothing like she thought it would be and didn't care to stay there any longer.  
  
Hollie ran up behind her friend as she saw her looking at the park. "Are you alright?" Hollie asked as she walked up behing her friend and placed her shaking hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up on me now Casey. I need you to be brave, so does your mom and my family." Hollie said sadly as she saw her friend staring into space.  
  
"Disappear..." Casey muttered.  
  
"What?" Hollie couldn't hear or understand.  
  
"Disgusting fellow...." Casey continued to say in her daze.  
  
"Casey... what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't interfer." She replied coldly as her eyes were covered by a shadow.  
  
"I won't let you do this to me!" Hollie said angerly as she turned Casey to face her.  
  
"Disgusting fellow, making her friends cry, disappear quickly..." Casey put all the phrases together.  
  
"Damnit!" Hollie said as she slapped Casey making her cheeck turn a bright red. "Don't you even think of talking like that now. I need you right now like I said before. So what? You don't like it here, get used to it. There is nothing we can do but stick together! Don't talk like you are leaving!" Hollie said angerly while holding back tears in her eyes.  
  
Casey looked down at her friend while she felt her stinging cheek. "I'm sorry." She said monotonly. "But I won't be going, we will be going." Casey said as she looked at the sky. Hollie looked up as well to see the clouds begin to move quickly and disappear leaving the blue sky. Soon after the sky changed it's color to black as Hollie and Casey hugged each other preying to whoever would listen. The background around them faded as they were lifted to the sky and disappeared with out a trace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Somethings here." Katrina said as a bolt of lighting flashed across the darkening sky. The people around her ran to shelter as she continued on her way. Her silver horse continued to gallop as the rain began to fall on the dirt path that soon turned to grass. The rain, however cold, did not phase her as she weaved between trees and bushes, through water and rocks, until she reached a small town on top of a hill.  
  
Forest overgrew the area as people swung from branch to branch with vines. Their housed were in the trees and on branches as were the rest of their buisnesses and such. As Katrina reached the settlement she dismounted her horse and let a stable cat take him. She walked under a low tree to see a large civilization. To most it was overwhelming the technology and such that these cat people possesed, but to Katrina is was a gift to them from her people.  
  
"Katrina." Aenne smiled as she came down from a large tree and bowed before the towering figure. Unlike the other's her gown was of pink velvet and it came to the floor. Being of her status it was important for her to show her wealth. The other's, as many as they may be were in nothing more then torn rags that had dirt and blood stains covering them. Her fur was a light brown and red that made her seem exotic and fierce.  
  
"Aenne, Cary has sent for you." She said as she motioned for the small girl to rise.  
  
"Very well. Shall I bring others?" Aenne asked as she called for her horse.  
  
"No, we should be able to handle this by ourselves." Katrina said as she saw her horse and Aenne's comming towards them. They were similar and from the same herd, both silver with long white manes, making them very unusal and beautiful. "Come we must hurry." Katrina said as she mounted her horse once again.  
  
"Why?" Aenne asked annoyed.  
  
"Dilandau is catching on to her plan and we must kill them all before he interfers." Katrina said as she kicked her horse making him buck but then gallop. She ducked as she cleared the low tree, follwed closely by Aenne. The two were very good riders as they continued at an amazing pace in the rain heading towards the dark tower that grew larger with each pant of their horses.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Folken woke from his sleep as he sat up to see Cary standing before him. She maintained a straight face as she stared at the surprised man. Her gown was changed to a deep red velve that was covered by a thing layer of black lace which was shown to be a pattern of spider webs. Her hair was back in a tight braided bun with decorative ordiments placed randomly in her straight hair. Both her hands were concealed in her drapping sleeves that reached the floor and blended with her gown's train.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Folken said as he stood and looked down at the girl before him that had not moved or made a sound. She only stared, without smiling, without breathing, without blinking, all she did was stare. "Is this some kind of joke?" Folken asked annoyed that he was awakened by this woman. "Shesta!" He called, but with no reply. "What have you done to my guards?" He asked worried.  
  
Cary remained silent as she stared at Folken who began to back away from the small girl. He had no idea why he was doing this, she was one girl that held no power over him, but why was he so scared. Cary smiled as she smelt his fear and walked towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Folken said angerly as he stood and watched as she stepped closer and closer.  
  
"I am fulfilling my mission to you Lord Folken." She finally spoke and with one swift motion drew her hand which held a knife and thurst it in his throat. Surprised Folken choaked for air as he scratched at his throat. Cary smiled as she grabbed hold of the knife once again and pulled it from his neck causing him to fall to his knees as he covered the wound with his blood soaked hands.  
  
He tried to speak and scream but was unable to do so as he looked up at Cary's eyes that were filled with delight. With one final smile, Cary ended his life and closed the doors behind her. "Fairwell Lord Folken." Said whispered as she walked down the hallway alone and content.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hollie sat up as she held her head along with Casey. They stood and smiled knowing that they were together, but their smiled began to guiver as they looked around themselves and found that they were in a completely different enviorment. Rather then the street full of houses and a park there was nothing but brush covered by old trees thats leaves swayed in the warm breeze.  
  
"Where are we?" Casey asked as she dusted herself off.  
  
"I have no idea..." Hollie said as she looked down and all around seeing if there was any sign of a person.  
  
"Maybe we should look for someone..." Casey said as she regained control of her shaking body.  
  
"Yes, that might be a good idea." Hollie said as she grabbed her book bag and began to walk out of the dence forest. Casey followed along side her until they were in a large clearning that seemed to be full of wheat. The two were releaved to be out of the forest, it scared them both, but now they found themselves in a void that seemed to be untouched which scared them as well.  
  
Their walk was full of silence. Neither could bring themselves to talk, it was to much of an effort, and neither were in the mood to do so. The wheat turned to grass, then to rocks, and then to dirt. It continued for what seemed like an eternity as the two girls tried not to show their fatique. The were both exhausted and frustrated but to stubborn to reveale it to one another.  
  
"Look!" Casey said as she pointed over a hill and in a split of the mountains. Hollie squinted to see and low and behold there in the mountains was a city that seemed to be full of life.  
  
Hollie smiled, the two had been walking for hours and it was nice to know that they had found someplace where they could go to sleep and find out where they were. The two girls, now full of energy continued to walk towards the city in the mountains, unaware of what was to happen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dilandau-sama!" Gatti screamed as he ran down the long hallway and to Dilandau's quarters. With out even knocking he opened the doors and kneeled before Dilandau who had a shocked looked on his face. He looked down at Gatti who was breathing deeply and sweating making him turn is nose to the sky.  
  
"How dare you... What is of such importance?" Dilandau said annoyed that he was barged in upon.  
  
"Forgive me Dilandau-sama but Folken and Shesta have been..." Gatti took in a long breath and regained his composer. "They were found dead." He finished.  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened as he heard the words muttered. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as well as the words as Gatti looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Who could have done this?" He said angrly as he through his wine glass against the wall causing it to break into several small shards of glass. Gatti did not answer but left with his head bowed to leave Dilandau to think, he did not want to be in there either, he could tell he was very irritated.  
  
"Cary..." Dilandau said as he thought to the plotting girl that he had confronted earlier that day. Images flashed in his mind as all the pieces fit together, why she was around him so much more, why she would help him with things, why she learned the dark arts from him, why she became his adviser, why she called upon Katrina and Aenne. It all fit together and Dilandau stood from his throne and stormed from his room to Cary's chambers where he opened the door to see nothing.  
  
"CARY!!!" Dilandau screamed as he began to run around her room throwing pillows and turning over furnature in a mad rage to find her. Fire filled his eyes as he ripped her curtains and destroyed all he could trying to find the small creature. "Where are you? You little bitch come out here now!" Dilandau screams echoed as the room became dark when the candle was blown out. Dilandau turned around to see nothing but darkness. His eyes ajusted to the dark but not to the extent that he would have liked. Suddenly with out warning a thin arm wrapped around his neck gently as he felt someone kiss his neck and soon the same person gently bit his ear lobe. With a quick movement he grabbed her arm and turned around to see nothing. Confused he looked down at his hand and found that it held nothing but air. Sweat began to form on his brow as he felt his ear lobe that retained bite marks from her teeth.  
  
Soon after the arm returned but this time they were both wrapped around his small waist and drew him closer to her body as she ran her hands up and down his chest plate. Dilandau, overcome with pleasure soon reached for her arm's once again and turned around to see nothing.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!" Dilandau screamed as he began to walk around the room tripping over the overturned furnature that he kicked and broke to get out of the way. His eye's ajusted to the dark as he could see the outline of many things now but not well enough to catch her off guard.  
  
"Dilandau..." Cary's voice whispered as gently as a breeze.  
  
"Cary..." Dilandau said as he listened to her call.  
  
"Come Dilandau, join me." Cary said as she appeared before the man, a light surrounded her that was as red as the fire that was caught in Dilandau's eyes. Her hands were outstreched towards the man who looked at them and then at the woman before him.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" He asked regaining his control.  
  
"You can't go on with out me. You need me, your power is with me, your greed is with me, your lust is for me, I am your passion, your hate, I am the embodiment of all you desire, I will help you realize all this." Cary smiled as she walked toward him, swaying her hips side to side.  
  
Dilandau couldn't look away but stood in his place as she wrapped her arm's around his neck and drew him to her with a passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around her waste as he pulled her close to him and kissed her continually while ripping her dress and throwing her to the ground. He soon joined her as he continued to achieve what he had been wanting to for so long, along with Cary who laughed in the night as a unholy union was formed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katrina and Aenne came to the tower as they saw a dark cloud around the top. They looked at one another and dismounted their horses allowing them to gaze in the green feild before the hell that was before them. As the light left darkness covered them with thunder and a red sky.  
  
"It has begun." Katrina said as she looked to the sky that was restless.  
  
"Our time to rule will be realized." Aenne smiled as she and her friend walked to the tower and to their revolution.  
  
"Katrina!" A scream came from the feild.  
  
"Aenne!" Soon followed as they turned to see to men standing before the darkness. The one who called for Katrina was a young man that had agua hair that swayed in the slight breeze, his deep eyes were full of sadness as he looked at what she had become. The other's blue hair was motionless even though the wind was present. His eye's were closed as he looked to Aenne who stared at him confused.  
  
"Who are you?" Katrina asked as she saw the man stand before the darkness without moving.  
  
Saddened the man reached his hand towards the girl as a tear fell from his right eye. Katrina stared at the man with a clueless expression, thinking that she had seen him before but with all her effort she was still unable to place him.  
  
"Come Katrina, it's me, Tamahome." The man said sadly realizing that did not know who he was.  
  
"What do you want?" She said coldly as she strode towards him.  
  
"I've come to take you back. I didn't know what happened and I have found you. Don't you remember anything?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Shocked she tried to pull back but was unable to with his strength and power. His eye's filled with tears as he drew her to him and embraced her for the first time in what seemed like an etenity. Katrina felt his hands pulling her towards him as he hugged her tightly, making her lose her breath.  
  
"Let her go!" Aenne ordered as she ran and scratched Tamahome's hand causing him to release the shocked and blushing Katrina. Aenne glared as she hissed and dropped to her fighting pose.  
  
"Aenne no da..." The blue haired monk said as he looked at what his love had become with sad eyes as he removed his mask.  
  
Aenne looked at him with a angry face until she saw the sad look in his face and began to wonder how he knew her and if there was a chance that she knew him as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Casey and Hollie arrived in the town to see busy streets that seemed to clear for them. Sidewalk markets were selling things of all sorts such as fruits and strange jewlery. Delighted people seemed to look and run as they saw the two strangly dressed girls and moved out of the way as they walked by.  
  
Hollie and Casey couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as they saw how people were reacting to them, but it was what they had been expecting considering that they were from a far far away place. Their clothes were much different from the midevil feel and senario of the town that they believe was called Fanelia. "Who are you?" A deep voice said from behind the two scared girls making them jump and slowly turn around.  
  
"Well..." They began as they looked at the figure before them, rather then a dark, tall man there was in his place a boy who looked to be no more then 17. His hair was messily brushed to the side with his hand to reveal his entense eyes. He was very skinny as he stood before the two girls and ended up being the same height as Casey, making her feel much better.  
  
"Get on with it." He said annoyed as if he had to repeat the question.  
  
"We aren't from here and are seeking shelter." Hollie said to the man who looked at her shocked, seeing that she spoke his language and understood it.  
  
"You understand what I am saying?" He questioned outloud.  
  
"You have a great way of stating the obvious." Casey said as Hollie punched her in the side. "Yes, why?" Hollie asked confused as she saw the look on his face change.  
  
"Well it isn't often that you see strange girls dressed differently, speaking another language that we both know, and that are wondering around with no where to go." He smiled as he stated the facts of the case.  
  
"Well it isn't often that someone that would notice all those and still be willing to approach them." Hollie said as she changed his words around to make him baffeled. He smiled and bowed before them as his hair covered his face.  
  
"My name is Van, Van Fanel. I am the ruler of this country." He said as he lifted his head back up. Casey and Hollie suddenly noticed how attractive he had become with a smile on his face. His eyes seemed to light with adventure as he looked to the two girls who couldn't help but blush.  
  
"My name is Hollie, and this is..." Hollie began until Casey cut her off and stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Casey. Now why did you act like that before to us?" She was still curious to know why she was treated so coldly.  
  
"Rumor has spread that Folken and his mineons are forming and sending spies to different areas. We have to be a little precausious." He said as he looked at her with a continued smile. Casey couldn't remember the last time she had seen someone smile so much, not since a long time ago in America. She closed her eyes to block the memories as she held her head. A image continued to flash of a girl running in a park; the park that she had grown up next to in Oregon. The sky was filled with nothing but sun as the two played uninterupted, they continued running until the girl in front of Casey stopped. She turned but before Casey could see her face an image came to her mind of a pale, deathly thin woman that had blood dripping from her. She kneeled before a pool of blood that she continued to drink for with great haste.  
  
"Casey?!" Hollie said as Casey released a scream and collapsed on the street. Van looked and ran to her side as he looked at her terrified face. He lifted her in his arms and motioned for Hollie to follow him through the crowd as they ran towards a large palace ontop of a hill.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katrina and Aenne entered the dark room as they heard an angry scream errupt from the inside. They looked at one another before opening the door to see Cary thrashing about, throwing items against the stone walls. She was in nothing more then a large mans botton up shirt and boxers. Her hair was down and tangled as she ran and broke the items in her depressing room. She turned and squinted at the sight of light.  
  
Katrina bowed as did Aenne. "I have returned with Aenne." Katrina said sollomly. She stood along with Aenne who smiled devilishly.  
  
Cary took in a deep breath as she stood up straight. She smiled as she looked upon her lost friend that she had not seen in a long while. She walked towards the two with her grin becomming increasingly more frownish.  
  
"Who have you seen?" She asked as she looked at the two girls faces. Both made no attempt to answer but looked at the wall behind Cary. Cary angerly slammed her fist against the wall nearest to her as she turned to see Aenne and Katrina, unphased. "I have trained you well, but you must tell me now, before I discover it myself and subject you all to torture." She smiled devilishly as she turned and sat in her newly aquired strone thrown.  
  
"It was two men that we know not who they are." Katrina said plainly, continuing to stare before her. Her eyes hid all of her emotions that wished to come before the world, but she knew the weakness that accompanied them.  
  
"But you do." Cary said as she looked at Katrina with a devilish grin across her face.  
  
Aenne looked at Cary who began to laugh as she looked at the two's puzzled looks. She then stood and walked to them as she turned and walked with them into the hallway. She smiled as she brought them to a barred window to reveal the two men awaiting them in the rain. Katrina and Aenne's heart seemed to sink as they saw the men soaked and depressed in the black rain. Cary looked at their reactions as released them as she turned laughing hysterically.  
  
"I try, and you still find your way back to them!" She said as she began to pull sections of her hair and looked at them from the sky. "Very well, I must do something about this." Cary said as she ran down the hall leaving Katrina and Aenne to stare at the two below them, the two that they knew but did not at the same time.  
  
"Aenne, I know him." Katrina said slowly as she looked down to the sad man that had embraced her.  
  
"I know that I know him, but I don't..." Aenne said in a hushed whisper as she looked to the blue haired man who looked up to the window. His scar seemed to allow water to roll off of it without a care, but his damp hair, hung over his face heavily as his heart did. Aenne looked into his eye and could not control the tear that rolled down her cheek.  
  
Katrina looked to Aenne and then walked away from the window with a scowl on her face. "Cary knows something, she is the one that knows all of this. Why is this tourmenting me?!" She said as she screamed.  
  
Aenne continued to look down at the man who looked up to her until terror entered her eyes. The two men that had been looking up to her suddenly turned their gaze to the right and began to run. Suddenly several dragon slayers and other guards ran towards them, the water splashing behind them. Tamahome ran to the right and Chichiri to the left, but it was to no avail. Aenne could only watch as the dragon slayers caught Chichiri and shoved him to the mud. His face was rubbed forcefully in the mud as the surrounding men kicked and beat him. Blood began to mix with the rainfall that marked the end of a happy time. His screams could be heard from where Aenne stood shaking as she saw him beaten lifeless. He tried to stand but was shoved down until a familiar figure walked towards him. Under a black silk veil Cary stood above the beaten man who struggled to look at her. She smiled evily as she held her hand about her head. In her palm a glowing light began to form as she laughed. Chichiri looked up to the balcony with tears in his eye, he smiled and mouthed the three words that Aenne had never thought of before. 'I love you...' as he completed this Cary thurst her palm to his temple and screamed as a beam of light came through the man's head. His eye closed a final time as the ray entered one temple and left the other, blood poured from the wound and made the ground even more blood soaked.  
  
Aenne looked on as tears streamed down her face and onto the cold stone floor. She began to shake violently as she felt her knees give way. She collapsed on the ground in a small ball as she hugged herself. She asked herself why she was being so affected by this, why did it matter? But she knew that something had to be done.  
  
Katrina turned to the window that held her friend's fate and went to seek her own. She saw something that made her heart sink and drown as she looked to see the body laying on the ground. The men who surrounded him had torn his shirt and thrown him in the puddle of his friend's blood. Blood dripped from his wet hair as he looked at the men who held him up and beat him. They beat him with sticks, their fists, and whatever else they held or found around them. Cary smiled as she walked over to him. She traced him thin abdomen with her pointer finger and gently kissed his cheek. She smiled devilishly as he turned his head and spit towards her. She moved quickly and punched him where her finger had once been. She smiled as he looked up to the window sobbing. Cary whispered into his ear as his face changed from a look of love to terror, he screamed to Katrina, something that she could not understand.  
  
Tamahome turned to Cary and seemed to plead with her. She smiled and slapped his face as she turned and walked back towards Chichiri's motionless body. She lifted him and motioned for two other men to take him. She then passed them all and walked them to a large tree that stood before the mannor. She yelled orders as Katrina looked to consol her friend that remained on the ground. She offered her hand and helped her stand. The two looked at one another and then out the window, the window of their fears.  
  
Hung from the tree were Chichiri and Tamahome. They hung alone with one figure before them. Their blood continued to flow from their cuts as it fell similar to the rain. It echoed in the two girl's minds as they looked on with horror in their eyes. Tamahome, still alive, looked up to Katrina as he struggled for air. He scratched at his throat and the rope that held him above the ground. He tried to speak to Katrina, but was unable to do so as he smiled at her before his hand fell limp to his side. Katrina and Aenne stood there, in complete shock.  
  
The figure before the two hung bodies turned to reveal her cruel face, Cary stood facing them in a black gown that seemed to be untouched by the rain. She smiled and looked to the sky as she released a joyful laughter that haunted Aenne and Katrina. She looked at the two and smiled as she walked back towards the mannor that held her dream, the mannor that allowed her to rule and be cruel, everyone's ideal hell.  
  
Dilandau stood in the hallway as he saw Katrina and Aenne silently crying, staring and the hanging bodies that swayed in the wind that passed through the garden. He looked at their faces and how they seemed to feel for the first time, their memory returned, he wished to feel as they had. Jealousy raged inside him as he wished for the power to feel, the power to shed a tear, something he had never recalled doing in his entire life time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hollie asked as the doctor moved from the side of the bed to the doorway where Hollie looked on to her friend who lay unconscience in the bed. Her face was overcome with concern as she looked to her friend that had been through so much, her friend that didn't think it was worth it.  
  
Van translated for the doctor, making Hollie realize how foreign she was, she had completely forgotten that they knew neither japanese or english. He knodded and whispered something to Van that Hollie could barely hear, but not that it mattered, she wouldn't be able to understand.  
  
He turned to her as the doctor left and walked down the long well lit hallway. She looked to him for an answer that she knew he wouldn't have. But there was such hope in her heart, that she preyed to be wrong.  
  
"He said that she is fine, but he doesn't want to look further into it." He said sadly.  
  
Hollie raised her voice almost to the point of screaming as she heard this. "Why the hell not?!"  
  
"It isn't a normal person that would want to help a foreigner, that is similar to the one who tortures us." He said coldly as he glared back at Hollie.  
  
She thought about this and stepped back to show her apology. He had done a lot for them both and he was right, as much as she hated to admit it, he was. No one in their right mind, along with herself, would help something that could be an enemy. He looked at her as a frown crossed his face, he knew that he had been hard on her and that is must be even worse for her.  
  
Hollie could not stop the tear that rolled down her cheek as she stared at the floor, she didn't know what to do and she was completely dependant on this man that she had yelled at. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm's around her and allowed her to cry onto his shoulder. He supported her weight as she continued to cry, but much more. All of the stress and depression seemed to be released as he held her in his strong arms and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.  
  
Hollie awoke the next morning with a dazed sence of where she was, she couldn't remember what had happened the night before, she only remembered feeling warm. She sat up and ran her fingers through her curly hair and sighed as she looked out the window. Her eyes opened extremly wide as she looked upon what was before her.  
  
Rather then a busy town there was a feild that was full of wildflowers. She sat above it all and looked to the continuous rolling hills that never seemed to stop. They continued as the river did that seemed to divide each hill into two. There were scarely any trees among the entire scene before. The land seemed untouched as she continued to look at it without blinking. She had never seen such beuty in nature before, and she didn't plan to miss much more of it.  
  
Van looked for her door as he saw her look to the landscape without hesitation. He smiled to himself as he studied her body under the thin covers. He looked at her curly hair that fell in a wild way that made her see more real to him then the girls who brushed their hair several times a day. He thin frame that made her seem like a fairy in nature that would never be held by a human. He could not explain it but he felt drawn to her, but he was content looking at her from afar, from her doorway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cary awoke from her deathlike sleep to see Dilandau resting peacefully beside her. She groaned and pushed him away from her causing him to fall on the stone floor. He awoke angerly and glared at Cary who made no attempt to get out of her warm bed.  
  
Dilandau stood in his boxers and glared and the smiling devil before him. He had never known someone before her that could change so much, she was loving, evil, childlike, serious, and many more things that he could never keep track of. He walked towards her and slapped her sleeping face. Her smile remained on as he cheek turned an unatural shade of red caused by the pleasing slap.  
  
He walked from the room with such anger and hatred that he did not even consider to look back at his hell, the hell that he seemed to welcome so comfortably. He walked with such furry that he did notice his stomping which drew the dragon slayers attention.  
  
Gatti walked over to Dilandau and bowed before him. Dilandau, having someone block his way manuvered around him and continued on his journey to another room. Gatti looked behind him and stood to run after him. Dilandau continued to stare ahead and paid no attention to the man behind him.  
  
"Dilandau sama..." He whispered as Dilandau moved down the hallway without looking back.  
  
"Don't bother him now..." Aenne said as she emerged from the shadows and walked to Gatti who trembled as he bowed.  
  
"Don't be frightened... We won't hurt you." Katrina said as she whispered in his ear making him shake even more.  
  
"We want what you do. We want Dilandau sama to rule." Aenne smiled as she continued to circle the lone dragonslayer. "We want to rid him of Cary." She said in a hushed voice.  
  
Gatti looked up to her with a shocked look on his face as they informed him of their plan. The thoughts that he had always wished for were becomming a reality as he listened to the two vengful girls that Cary trusted most of all. A smiled crossed his face as the girls stood and walked back to the shadow away from him and his newly stirring mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Van, its been awhile..." Allen said as he walked into the palace and bowed before the king. He smiled as he stood and looked at his past companion who sat in the regal throne like a child. He held his laughter in but simply looking at the thin man carrying twice his body weight in clothes was quite humerous.  
  
Van smiled as he looked to his friend that looked the same as he had several years earlier. His golden hair remained long but was pulled back into a low ponytail to reveal his dashing eyes that were the color of a deep sea, so clear that you could see the bottom. Rather then his knight clothes he was in a pair of brown worn leather pants that fit him tightly and a white long sleeved shirt. Van couldn't help but bring the resemblance of a pirate to his new outfit, but shook it off and walked down to greet his friend. "What's with the clothes?" Van asked Allen who smiled.  
  
"Well I tried to return to my duties as a knight but I couldn't because I found the government to currupt." He said they walked out to a garden.  
  
"What about Millerna hime?" Van asked remembering her love for Allen.  
  
He looked over to Van and shook his head. "I loved her sister, but never her." He said reassured. "She was to childlike for me. But I know you did not call me here to speak about the past, what do you need me for?" He smiled and stopped by a forget me not flower.  
  
"Its about Cary..." He said. As he spoke her name Allen looked up with hope filled in his eyes. He ran to Van and grabbed his arm with a smile on his face.  
  
"Have you found her? Is she alright?" He asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Allen..." Van said as he remembered how much Allen cared for her. "We haven't found her..." He said slowly feeling Allen's grip losen.  
  
"Why did you talk about her then?" He said angerly.  
  
"I think some of her friends are here to find her." He said. Allen looked at him and then back to the flower. Memories began to flood his mind of the time that he and Cary spent together, but he pushed them away from his mind as he came back to the task at hand.  
  
"Why would they? She came so long ago... Why did they come now?" He asked angerly.  
  
"I don't know... I don't they know either." Van said as he looked at Allen who held one of the Forget me nots delicatly in his hand. "Cary may be with Folken." He finally said making Allen glare up at him.  
  
"She would never help him!" He said as he began to feel the rage boil inside of him.  
  
"Allen I know you don't want to hear this but you must." Van said worried of himself. "One of my informants says that he saw Cary there... saw her there with Folken." Allen punched Van across the face as he finished his sentance. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw Van cover his wound with a hand.  
  
"It isn't true...It isn't..." He said to himself.  
  
"Its better then her dead!" Van finally yelled at Allen who had been in a state of shock for several silent moments.  
  
Allen looked over to him with tears continuing to roll for his pale cheeks. He stood up and smiled as he offered his hand to Van to help him up. "Silly me... What was I thinking, I know she's dead. I don't know why I acted like that."  
  
"But she's not dead..." Van began but stopped as Allen looked at him with a fake smile.  
  
"It's alright. Folken wouldn't leave her alive for very long. He did it just to smite me." He said as he looked at the flower in his hand that had remained delicate and untouched, but as he spoke to Van he allowed it to fall and hit the stone pathway, making it break apart.  
  
Van looked at his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder as he bent down to lift up the fallen flower. He lifted what was left of the ruined flower in his hand and placed his into Allen's with a smile on his face. Allen looked at it and then at Van who had a large smile on his face as he spoke.  
  
"Its the same flower that you loved before, its only been hurt. If you care for it it will blossom for you again."  
  
Allen looked at Van as he left and then back to the hurt flower that he held in his steady hand. He lifted it up to his nose and smelt its sweet aroma. He looked to the sky and smiled as he left the garden with the broken flower still in his hand. 


End file.
